nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Der Fall Totenklage
Post aus Seenhain Der Fall Matthes Am 18.11. trudelte ein Schreben aus Seenhain bei Veyt ein, dessen Inhalt wie folgt war: : Ehre dem König, Veyt Matthes, Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das am besten schreiben soll. Meine Kameraden waren der Meinung, dich ginge es gar nichts an, aber ich kenn dich jetzt, seit du zum ersten Mal auf meinem Feld gesessen und mit Regen meine Ernte gerettet hast, und ich finde, du hast ein Recht, es zu erfahren, auch wenn man in letzter Zeit nichts Gutes über dich hört. Matthes, wir haben hier einen Fall von Grabschändung. Wir wissen nicht, wer es war, das vorweg. Unser Dorf wird fortwährend von lebenden Steinbrocken angegriffen, also man unseren Wachen keinen Vorwurf. Wir hatten noch nie die Mittel, die Gräber zu bewachen, und bis jetzt sollte das auch nicht nötig gewesen sein. Veyt, jemand hat das Grab deiner Eltern ausgehoben. Ihre Leichen sind verschwunden. Schon das zu Schreiben macht mich krank. Wer tut sowas? Sie hatten weder großartig Stehlenswertes in ihren Särgen, noch wüssten wir von irgendwelchen Kulten hier in der Nähe, die so kranke Dinge favorisieren. Sinnlos zu sagen, aber ich betone es trotzdem: Hier kann sich keiner darum kümmern. Dass die Schändung bemerkt wurde, ist schon ein Wunder. Seit die kleine Eleni weg ist, kümmert sich ja keiner mehr um das Grab... Also, falls du noch einen Brocken Pflichtbewusstsein in dir hast, und dieser seltsame Orden dich lässt, kümmer dich drum. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du dich deinen Eltern noch genug verpflichtet fühlst. Es waren ordentliche Menschen, und sie verdienen es nicht, im Tod so entwürdigt zu werden. Grüße, Erik Stark Geschehnisse am 22.11. Als Veyt wieder zu sich kam dämmerte es gerade über Sturmwind. Mal wieder bebte die Erde und das Gebälk des Hospitals knarzte gefährlich. Für einen kurzen Moment orientierungslos holte ihn das kühle Metall des Amuletts um seinen Hals schnell in die Gegenwart zurück. Warum er hier war. Was er tun musste. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, ein wenig fröstelnd in der kühlen Luft. Er schaute sich um, entdeckte ein Bündel neben seinem Bett, bedeckt mit einem Wappenrock des Ordens. Veyt schluckte. Vorsichtig, als habe er Angst es könnte durch einen Lufthauch zerbrechen, streckte er die Hand aus und berührte zaghaft den Stoff des Wappens, ohne den Inhalt zu ertasten. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, nachzusehen, ob Vitnirs Worte wahr waren, er musste es glauben, ja konnte gar nicht anders als es zu glauben. Woher sonst hätte Vitnir das Amulett haben können? Totenklage…. Was hatte er ihr nur getan dass sie so hinter ihm her war. Warum tat sie ihm das an? Was wollte sie und ihr ominöser Meister von ihm? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Langsam kletterte er aus dem Bett… nur um festzustellen dass vor dem Bett eine dunkle Gestalt hockte und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ - Vitnir. Unter Protest von beiden Seiten legte Veyt Stück für Stück seine Rüstung wieder an. Vitnir war nicht in der Verfassung ihm richtigen Wiederstand zu bieten, Veyt war auch nicht in der Verfassung lautstark seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Je länger Veyt mit dem schwarzhaarigen Burschen diskutieren musste, was er durfte und konnte und was nicht, um so mehr merkte er, wie etwas in ihm aufstieg. Wut. Wut auf sich selbst, dass er hier herum lag statt in Westfall seine Schicht zu tätigen. Auf Großmutter, die seinen Namen so erfolgreich in den Dreck rieb. Auf Totenklage, die es wagte, seine Familie zu schänden. Halt. Nein. Das war keine Wut. Für Totenklage fühlte er nur eins. Hass. Er betete innerlich darum, ihr einmal wieder zu begegnen um dafür sorgen zu können, dass es ihre letzte Begegnung sein würde bis er … Veyt erschrak. Was ging da in ihm vor sich? Er schüttelte den Kopf schloss die letzten Verschlüsse, prüfte den Sitz der Handschuhe. Vitnir schaut ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Er war nicht in der Verfassung für eine Reise nach Seenhain, so einfach war das. Schweren Herzens ließ sich Veyt überreden, zunächst einen Brief zu senden um später, wenn er wieder sicherer auf den Beinen war, mit dem Greifen zu folgen. Im Schein der Kerzen schrieb er wie folgt: Der Postbote huschte mit dem Schreiben zum Expressgreifen. Der Brief würde vermutlich mehrere Stunden vor Veyt in Seenhain eintreffen. Etwas beruhigter ließ Veyt es sogar zu, dass Vitnir ein kleines Frühstück organisierte. Etwas Brot, etwas Käse, etwas Milch. Nicht viel, aber es reichte, um die müden Lebensgeister wieder zu wecken. Als die Sonne es endlich durch die Wolken geschafft hatte und die Flugsperre schließlich zum späten Vormittag hin aufgehoben wurde, brach der Knappe auf. Vitnir machte zunächst Anstalten ihn zu begleiten, doch Veyt machte ihm recht deutlich klar, dass dies eine Sache war, die nur ihn was anging. Westfall konnte es sich nicht leisten, gleich 2 Leute zu verlieren. Knirschig willigte der Späher ein. Doch ehe Veyt sich auf die Reise machen konnte, wurde ihm ein weiteres Schreiben zugestellt. Es war ein Stück zerknittertes, fleckiges Pergament, versiegelt mit rußigem Wachs. Der Inhalt lautete: Mit einem wütenden Zähneknirschen knüllte er das SChreiben zusammen und stopfte es in die Tasche. Behutsam, ganz vorsichtig, nahm Veyt schließlich das Bündel auf, darauf bedacht, es so wenig wie möglich zu berühren um es sicher halten zu können. Er buchte einen Flug nach Seenhain, direkt, ohne Kekse, ohne Getränk, den schnellsten Vogel den sie hatten. Dass ihm ein Greif in geringem Abstand folgte, merkte er nicht, dafür lag sein Augenmerk zu sehr auf dem Bündel an seiner Seite. Als der Vogel endlich landete war es schon fast Mittag. Normal waren viele der Leute auf den Feldern, aber im Moment sah es nicht so aus. Statt dessen bebte immer wieder die Erde, Erdelementare rumpelten über die Felder, hier und da waren Häuser unbewohnbar beschädigt… es sah nicht viel anders aus als in Westfall. Nur ohne Feuer. Schwer seufzend ging er über die große Brücke hinüber zur Hauptsiedlung. Finstere Blicke bohrten sich in seinen Rücken als er an den Leuten vorbeiging die ihm einmal sehr wichtig gewesen waren. Sein Weg führte ihn direkt zum Gasthaus, doch hielt er davor inne. Nein. Das war kein guter Ort zum Bleiben. Durch das Glas des Fensters konnte er das Gesicht der Wirtin sehen, die ihn streng anschaute, mit einem Hauch von Verachtung. Veyt nickte kaum merklich grüßend, wendete sich dann auf der Stufe um zum Gehen als die Mimik der Wirtin ihm eindeutig zu verstehen gab, dass er besser nicht die Tür durchschritt. Langsam ging er den ausgetretenen Pfad hinauf zu den beiden Häusern, in denen er seine Kindheit und den größten Teil seiner Jugend verbracht hatte. Das Haus seiner Eltern war schon lange neu bewohnt. Das von Eleni…. stand leer. Mit einem leichten Hoffnungsschimmer ging auf die Tür zu, streckte sich, taste über den Türrahmen und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Der Schlüssel war noch immer da wo er ihn im Sommer zurückgelassen hatte. Er legte das Bündel ganz behutsam ab, zuckte zusammen als es leise darin klackerte. Lange konnte er es nicht hier lassen. Aber erst musste er jemanden finden, der ihm helfen konnte, die Überreste neu zu bestatten. Schweren Herzens trat er ins Freie und schloss er die Tür hinter sich wieder. Zeit, Meister Stark zu suchen. --- Das einst so vertraute Dorf war fremd geworden. Das, was einst Heimat genannt werden konnte, war leer und schon verlassen, seit Veyt damals den Gang nach Sturmwind antrat und zum Knappen wurde. Elenis Haus, leer, als die letzte Bewohnerin in jener Nacht zur Flucht getrieben wurde. Fort von Seehain, zu ihrem eigenen Besten. Die Blicke der Dorfbewohner, die Veyt erkannten, machten ihm klar, dass sie es auch für sein Bestes hielten, wenn er zu ihrem Besten schnellstmöglich verschwinden würde. Überall in Seenhain war der Griff der Elemente zu spüren. Wo in Westfall Wassereimer bereitstanden, trug hier jeder Mann, selbst solche, die man wohl noch als 'Bursche' bezeichnen konnte, wachsam eine Spitzhacke. Trockener Staub lag über der Straße, die Veyt entlangschritt, um Erik Stark selbst zu treffen. Der Brigardist war, wie so viele in diesem Dorf, in erster Linie Bauer, dann Soldat. Mit mürrischer Miene ließ er zu, dass die Dorfheilerin zwei Speinsplitter aus einer böse aussehenden Aufschürfung an seinem Arm entfernte, während ein wachsamer Blick Veyt streifte "Da bist du also, Matthes. Scheinst ja doch nicht so pflichtvergessen zu sein..." Auf das harte Gesicht stielt sich das schiefe Lächeln eines Mannes, der solche nicht oft verschenkt "... oder brauchst du Arbeit? Auf meinen Feldern steht immernoch ein Hocker." --- Veyt fühlte wie ein Kloß in seinem Hals steckte, als er Erik Stark fand und dieser ihn "begrüßte".... und er fühlte wie geschätzte dreißig Kilo von seinen Schultern fielen als er schiefe Lächeln des Mannes sah. Veyt hätte den Mann am liebsten umarmt, allein dafür dass eben doch nicht seine gesamte Heimat abstieß wie ein Geschwür. Er zog sich einen Schemel heran und setzte sich zu ihm, während noch immer die Heilerinnen beschäftigt waren. "Wenn es mein Orden erlaubt, dann gern jederzeit Meister Stark. Es wäre das mindeste was ich für Euch tun kann um mich für Euer Vertrauen zu bedanken." Der Knappe lächelte leicht, doch schon bald fühlte er wieder das Unwohlsein in sich nagen. Die Ungewissheit über das, was in einem bestimmten Teil des Orts geschehen war. Was er sehen wollte und sehen musste, einfach um sicher zu gehen ob es wirklich wahr war oder einfach nur ein quälender Alptraum, entsprungen aus seinen blank liegenden Nerven. Sorgen breiteten sich auf dem jungen Gesicht aus. Er atmete tief durch, sah Meister Stark in die Augen. "Ich muss zum Friedhof. Und ich brauche wohl eine Schaufel. Und eine Öllampe." --- Der ältere Mann zögerte, dann streckte er eine von harter Arbeit schwielige Hand aus, um Veyt brummend den Unterarm zu tätscheln "Eine Lampe kannst du haben... Mein Dienst ist für heute zu Ende, und da steht meine Laterne." Ein Kopfneigen wies zu einem mitgenommenen Ding in Staatsbesitz, in dem noch stinkend eine Schmalzkerze vor sich hinflackerte und gleichermaßen Rauch wie Wärme spendet. "Mit ner Schaufel kann ich nicht dienen. Ich denk eh, da solltest du am Besten die vom Friedhofswächter nehmen, kleiner Schuppen, hinten an der Straße. Nicht abgeschlossen. Keiner beklaut den Friedhofswächter." Kurz veränderte sich das Gesicht der Wache, als müsste sie Veyt daran erinnern, dass auch ER besser nicht den Friedhofswächter beklaute, dann schlug Erik Stark die Hand vor's Gesicht und seufzte müde "Tut mir leid. Ich hab kleine Jungs, nur Unsinn im Kopf. Aus dem Alter bist du offensichtlich raus, Matthes... Schau dich an, Rüstung statt an den Knien geflickte Hosen, und Wappenträger auch noch..." Der Mann drückte nochmal Veyts Unterarm, während der seine schließlich in einen sauberen Leinenverband gehüllt wurde und lächelte mitfühlend "Viel Glück, Junge. Finde die, die das gemacht haben. Und sei gewarnt. Es ist... kein schöner Anblick." Schon als Veyt sich zum Gehen wandte, kam die Stimme des Wächters Stark noch zögernd von hinten "Falls du noch Hilfe brauchst... Ich wohn' oben am Hügel, kleines Haus, Strohdach, Seeschlammflecken auf der höhe, wo kleine Jungs eben hinkommen. Aber sags nicht meiner Frau." --- Veyt legte für einen Moment seine Hand auf die von Meister Stark und erwiderte die Geste. Ein Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht. Das dankbare Lächeln eines Knaben der auf frischer Tat beim Äpfelklauen erwischt worden war und statt einer Tracht Prügel die Beute behalten durfte, zusammen mit einem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Oder, wie in diesem Fall, eines jungen Mannes, der einen Freund auf seiner Seite in einem Ort voll Abscheu gegen ihn wissen konnte. Er nickte leicht und nahm die Laterne, hielt noch einmal inne als er gehen wollte. Veyt drehte sich halb und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein, ich will Euch keinen Ärger machen. Aber dennoch….. danke. Für alles.“ Damit nickte er dem Mann noch einmal zu, und ging. Vermutlich würde er ihn nie wieder sehen, vielleicht war das auch besser so. Seine Schritte lenkten ihn zunächst zurück zu Elenis Haus. Vorsichtig nahm er den in ein Wappen eingehüllten Sack auf und ging zu dem kleinen Trampelpfad, der zum Friedhof auf der anderen Seite des Sees führte. Den Schuppen des Friedhofswärters kannte er nur zu gut. Genauso wie seine ruppige Art. Kleine Jungs mochten Mutproben. Dinge von mürrischen Leuten „borgen“ war immer eine gute Mutprobe gewesen. Würde sich nicht mit jedem Schritt, den er sich dem Friedhof mehr näherte, immer enger eine Schlinge um seinen Hals legen die ihm Meter für Meter mehr die Kehle zuschnürte, er hätte sich mit einem Schmunzeln daran erinnern können, wie ihm damals der Hintern geschmerzt hatte, als der Wächter ihn und Majahl…. Veyt schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht wegen Erinnerungen hier. Er war wegen der aktuellen Geschehnisse hier. Konzentrier dich, du hast nicht viel Zeit! Als er an dem Schuppen ankam, war weit und breit nichts vom Friedhofswächter zu sehen. Vermutlich war der wie alle anderen freien Hände dabei, die Elementare im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Staub zu werfen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Schuppentür. Tatsache. Sie quietschte immer noch in den gleichen Momenten wie vor 10 Jahren. Behutsam quetschte er sich durch den Türspalt, langte zielsicher dahin, wo immer die Spaten verwahrt worden waren und wo sie auch immer noch verwahrt wurden. Spaten. Lampe. Leinensack. Er hatte alles was er brauchte. Veyt atmete tief durch und ging weiter. Durch die Reihen der Gräber hindurch, bis er fand, was er suchte…. --- Prunk war nie Sache der Matthes gewesen. Im Leben wie im Tode waren sie von bemerkenswerter Bescheidenheit gewesen, hatten freie Münzen für ihre Söhne, und nach jenem bitteren Tag, für ihren einzigen Sohn gespart. So war auch das Grab bescheiden gehalten, eine schlichte Eleganz, die ihre Besitzer ehrte wie auszeichnete. War. Gewesen. Die Erde ist aufgewühlt, beinahe aufgerissen, wo Staub und Sonne für eine feste Schicht Lehm über den Leichen gesorgt hatten. Eine Schicht, die nun in Brocken weit verstreut lag, Steine und dunklere Erde aus tieferen Schichten. Hier hatte sich nicht irgendjemand hinuntergegraben, hier war etwas aus dem Grab gestiegen, wie einer der legendären Wale, der nach Tagen in der Finsternis des Meeres wieder in einer gewaltigen Fontäne nach Luft schnappt. Der Grabstein, auf dem ein Steinmetz des Dorfes erst den Namen des Sohnes, dann den beider Eltern graviert hatte, war umgestoßen, die sorgfältige Arbeit durch heftige Stöße zunichtegemacht. Das Grab an sich ist leer, bis auf Maden und einen brummenden Fliegenschwarm, die sich an einem Schafskadaver gütlich tun, den jemand, Kopf in die Erde, auf die ehemalige Ruhestätte von Veyts Eltern geschmissen hat. --- Veyt hatte einiges erwartet, so mit das schlimmste, was er in der Lage war, sich vorzustellen. Aber das, was er vorfand, übertraf seine Befürchtungen um Meilen. Da er sich dem Grab von der Rückseite näherte, sah er zunächst nur den umgestoßenen und ramponierten Grabstein. Als er näher kam, drang ein dumpfes Summen an seine Ohren, dessen Ursprung er zunächst nicht lokalisieren konnte... bis er um den Stein herum ging. Die klaffende Wunde in der Erde schien ihm wie ein direktes Tor in die Hölle. Die verstreuten Lehmklumpen, nahm er kaum war, dafür das sanfte Wogen des Bodens, der wie mit einem weißen dünnen Tuch überzogen war, das im Wind leicht wogte. Beinahe wären ihm die Sachen aus den Händen gefallen. Beißender Verwesungsgestank hing in der Luft, die von mehreren hundert Fliegen mit Leben erfüllt wurde. Abertausende von Maden bedeckten die Erde zu seinen Füßen. Gegen den aufsteigenden den Brechreiz kämpfend, wandt er sich ab, hielt den Arm vor den Mund um durch den Stoff atmen zu können. Er stellte alles beiseite, hielt die Luft an und zog ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche, dass er sich vor das Gesicht band, auch wenn es nur geringe Linderung verschaffte. Mit einer unendlichen bleiernen Schwere auf seinen Gliedern wandte er sich wieder dem zerstörten Grab zu. Jetzt erst fiel im der Schafskadaver auf. Er schloß kurz die Augen und sammelte die Kraft, die er brauchte, um die Beine zu packen und das elende Vieh aus dem Grab herauszuziehen. Veyt betete innerlich, es möge nicht auch noch auseinander fallen, oder gar hängen bleiben. Bitte, Licht, ich flehe dich an, lass mich nicht noch hineinsteigen müssen… --- Kein Erbarmen des Lichtes an diesem Abend. Mit einem leisen Schmatzen löste sich ein Teil des Schafkadavers, als verrottete, zerfressene Muskeln die Last nicht mehr Tragen konnten. Die Fliegen summten empört und flogen Veyt ums Gesicht, so dass er ein paar Sekunden lang völlig orientierungslos wurde in einer Welt aus schwarzen Chitin und Verwesungsgestank. Fettige, faulige Wolle hing an seinen Händen, Maden und deren Reste klebten dort, wo er in seiner Verzweiflung zu fest gepackt hatte. Das war zu viel. Der Knappe spürte, wie ihm ein Würgen in der Kehle hochstieg. Selbst auf nüchternen Magen, selbst nach dem, was er alles gesehen hatte, das war einfach... Ruhig bleiben, Matthes. Petters war ein ruhiger Kathul gewesen. Nie mehr ein besonders guter Kämpfer, nachdem sein Bein lahm geworden war, hatte er im zweiten Kader vor allem durch andere Fähigkeiten geglänzt. Sein ruhiges Gemüt, das ihn und alle um ihn her mit völliger Gelassenheit in jeder Situation versorgen konnte, war Gold wert gewesen. Konzentrier dich nicht auf das widerliche Gefühl. Es ist widerlich, also warum solltest du ihm Beachtung schenken? Das ist Arbeit. Sie muss gemacht werden, schnell, aber ordentlich. Brings einfach hinter dich. Pack erst die festen Teile, die weichen Fetzen kannst du auch mit nem Lumpen aufsammeln. Na los, Junge. Das ist auch nur tot, nicht mehr. Wenn Veyt die Arbeit fortsetzt, findet sich zwischen den Schafsresten ein Papierbogen, fleckig und ebenfalls stinkend, in einem absurden Kontrast allerdings sauber beschrieben. Mein lieber Veyt, Ich hoffe du schätzt die Mühe, die ich mir gemacht habe. Schafe werden in dieser Gegend mehr bewacht als Gräber. Wie du sehen wirst, habe ich mir erlaubt, deinen Bruder auch noch mitzunehmen. Es wäre sonst sehr einsam für ihn geworden, nicht? Außerdem ist es ein ganz reizender Junge. Weil du mein Interesse geweckt hast, habe ich mich übrigens weiter umgesehen. Deine Freunde sind auch meine Freunde, nicht wahr, Liebling? 28. Du warst sehr gründlich, aber nicht gründlich genug. 28 konnten immernoch einer werden. Ich bin gespannt, was du zu ihm sagst, solltet ihr euch jemals treffen. Du fehlst ihnen wirklich sehr. Nun muss ich aber zu einem Ende kommen, dein Vater wird ungeduldig. Tausend Küsse, Totenklage --- Veyt hielt das Schreiben in zitternen Händen. Alles um ihn herum war schlagartig egal geworden. Er starrte auf ihre Worte, auf die Zahl. Das konnte nicht sein. Das … das DURFTE nicht sein! Erbauer, wir waren doch extra nochmal dort… auf der Insel… damit genau das nicht… Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit die ihn keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen ließ. Statt dessen spürte er wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen nachgab und er haltlos auf die Knie sank, egal ob es unter ihm wuselte oder nicht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick drehte sich alles um ihn und rang mit sich darum, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Wir haben sie doch verbrannt! Alle! Warum nur, warum sind wir nicht geblieben um sicher zu gehen? Warum? Für einen Moment sah er seine Kameraden vor sich, wie er und Litonja sie auf der Insel gefunden hatten. Petters, totgetrampelt von Allianzstiefeln, als er mit seinem lahmen Bein gestolpert war. Majahl, Sein Freund aus Kindheitstagen, aufgespießt auf einem Lanzenständer. Isbeth, die stets gut gelaunte Kathul mit den roten Locken, die kaum noch einen heilen Knochen im Leib gehabt hatte… Und sie sollten jetzt…. Nein. NEIN! LICHTVERDAMMTNOCHMALNEIN! Veyt zerknüllte das Blatt Papier und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, versuchte die Bilder loszuwerden, die Totenklages Nachricht in ihm wieder weckte und neu kreierte. Denk nicht dran, was sein könnte! Du bist jetzt hier! Du hast keine Zeit! Denk nicht nach, arbeite, verdammt! Schalt deinen Verstand ab! Halt dich nicht länger auf als nötig! Du wirst gebraucht! Wieder hörte er Petters‘ Worte. „Brings einfach hinter dich… Das ist auch nur tot, nicht mehr.“ Eine ohnmächtige Wut keimte langsam in ihm auf. Er konnte spüren wie heiße Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen, während er sich auf dem lehmigen madenversetzten Boden abstützte und wieder aufrappelte. Veyt schleppte die Reste des Schafs zum Rand des Friedhofs. Weg von den Gräbern. Es reichte, wenn eines davon besudelt wurde. Mit festem Griff um die Schaufel hob er mit fast schon mechanischen Bewegungen eine Grube im Lehmboden aus und sorgte dafür, dass niemand mehr den Anblick des toten Tieres ertragen musste. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Familiengrab zu. Für einen Moment hielt er inne und überlegte. Wenn er jetzt die Gebeine seiner Mutter wieder zur Ruhe bettet, was wenn Totenklage wieder kommt? Was wenn sie ein zweites Mal ihr makabres Spielchen mit ihr treibt? Veyt rammte den Spaten in die Erde und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er hatte nur eine Wahl. Dafür sorgen, dass es nie wieder passieren konnte. Das, was er auf der Fenrisinsel nicht getan hatte, oder zumindest nicht gründlich genug. Sein Blick fiel auf den Leinensack, der noch immer in Silbergreifs Wappenrock gehüllt war – und Veyt fasste einen Entschluss. Behutsam nahm er das Bündel und wickelte es aus dem Wappenrock, senkte es ganz vorsichtig in das Grab hinab und griff dann zur Öllampe. Kurze Zeit später stieg dichter schwarzer Rauch über einem Teil des Friedhofs auf, der aber vom Wind verstreut wurde. Es roch nach brennendem Öl, Fleisch und Chitin, eine wirklich widerliche Mischung. Veyt stand auf der windabgewandten Seite und schaute stumm in die Flammen, die Knochen wie Getier in Asche verwandelten und den Boden von seiner Besudelung reinigten. Er rührte sich erst wieder als die Sonne bereits untergangen war und die Flammen langsam erstarben. Als das Feuer entgültig erloschen war, stieg er in das Grab und strich mit dem Spalten vorsichtig durch den dort liegenden Aschehaufen. Keine Knochen übrig. Sehr gut. Behutsam hob er die Asche auf die Schaufel und kletterte vorsichtig die Schaufel balancierend wieder hinaus. Er würde auf alle Nummer sicher gehen. Ein leichter Wind kam auf und zog erste Ascheflocken mit sich. Veyt hielt inne und wartete. Er kannte das Wetter zu gut. Er wusste dass am Abend immer die Böen vom See herauf kamen. Ein Rauschen ging durch die Blätter der umstehenden Bäume. Er nickte, es war soweit. Mit einem kräftigen Schwung warf er die Asche in die Luft, die sofort von der Windböe ergriffen und davon getragen wurde, nahezu sofort mit der Abenddämmerung verschmelzend. Er drehte sich um und zündete die Laterne an. Bis in die Nacht hinein schüttete er Erde in das Grab, füllte es auf, wie es einst gewesen war. So gut es ging richtete er den Grabstein wieder zurecht, wischte den Dreck ab. Fast schon zärtlich fuhrt er mit den Fingern noch einmal über die gravierten Namen seiner Eltern, seines Bruders. Als er fertig war, brachte er die Schaufel zurück zum kleinen Schuppen und ging den Weg zurück ins Dorf, die Anhöhe hinauf zum Haus von Erik Stark. Er klopfte nicht, sondern stellte wortlos die Laterne neben die Tür, löschte das Licht. Hoffentlich unbemerkt ging er zurück zum Greifenmeister. Bericht zur Sachlage an Sir Arken van Roth Sachlagenbericht im Fall „Totenklage“ (nachfolgend T bezeichnet) Berichtender : Veyt Matthes, Schildknappe Mein Sir, Ihr verlangt von mir eine knappe klare Antwort, was es mit dieser Person auf sich hat. Ich bedaure, doch ich kann sie weder knapp noch wirklich klar geben, da mir ihre Beweggründe selbst schleierhaft sind. Vielleicht ist es Euch möglich, zu verstehen, wenn ich es Euch beschreibe. 1. Kontakt Im Laufe der Ermittlungen im Entführungsfall Silbergreif kam es im Hafen von Sturmwind zum ersten Kontakt mit T. Dabei wurde zunächst von ihrer Seite her gedroht, dann mit Waffen gekämpft, was eine tiefe Verletzung von T nach sich zog. Im Laufe des Kampfes drohte sie nicht nur, dass die Ermittlungen einzustellen seien, sondern sie auch die Stimme am untersten Ende einer Treppe sei, der noch Faust und danach Schwert nachfolgen würden. Desweiteren wollte sie, dass ich Euch ausrichte, dass Ihr schon zu lange im Lichte währt, vielleicht erinnert Ihr Euch an meinen Bericht. Sie floh mit Hilfe eines Ghuls über das Wasser. Den Namen „Totenklage“ erfuhr ich später von Staubwirbel, welche die Untote wohl kennt. T war damals vermutlich vom Kapitän des Sklavenschiffs beauftragt worden. 2. Kontakt Als der Suchtrupp in Booty Bay nach dem weiteren Verbleib von Silbergreif forschte, tauchte abermals T auf. Sie war offen an unserem Tun interessiert. Vas-Kathul Darrgosch Steinschlag begann sie auf seine Art auszufragen und ließ sie, nachdem wir einige nützliche Informationen erhielten, laufen. Wir setzten am gleiche Tage noch nach Ratchet über. 3. Kontakt Während meiner Wachschicht in Ratschet tauchte sie abermals auf und versuchte, herauszufinden, wer wir sind und woher wir kommen. Da ich nicht an solche Zufälle glaube aber es dennoch für unnötiges Erregen von Aufsehen hielt, habe ich davon abgesehen mitten in der Taverne das Schwert gegen sie zu erheben. Leider war der Wirt ihrem Gold verfallen so dass ich mich in falscher Sicherheit wähnte. Während eines kurzen Moments vor der Tür der Taverne griff sie mich an, als Rachakt für meine Schläge gegen sie in Sturmwind. Ich bezahlte diesen Fehler mit einem Teil meines Fingers, was sie nur um so wütender machte, da sie wohl an der ganzen Hand interessiert war. Zu einem zweiten Versuch kam sie nicht, da der Lärm die Wachen alarmierte. 4. Kontakt Kurz nach Silbergreifs Befreiung sah ich T auf dem Kathedralenplatz von Sturmwind, in Begleitung von einem vermummten Mann. Sie bemerkten mich wohl, doch wurde ich abgelenkt, ehe ich etwas tun konnte. Also ich zurückkehrte, waren sie weg. Ich suchte nach ihnen und fand sie beim Greifenmeister, wo ich gerade noch hörte, wie sie zwei Flüge nach Seenhain buchten. Ich folgte ihnen sofort da mich ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich. In der Tat versuchten sie in Seenhain soviel Information wie möglich über mich herauszufinden und wurden zu einer noch dort wohnenden Freundin von mir geschickt, die ich im letzten Moment noch warnen und wegschicken konnte. Kurz darauf entdeckten mich die beiden. Der Mann versuchte mich dazu zu bringen, ihn anzugreifen, doch tat ich ihm den Gefallen nicht, wie sehr er Euch auch beleidigte und versuchte, Euren Namen zu beschmutzen. Ich komme nicht umhin zu vermuten, dass sie mich wütend machen wollten damit ich mein Schwert erhebe auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum. Sein Gesicht konnte ich nicht erkennen, da er vermummt war, aber ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass er dunkelblonde Haare hatte. Als die Wache aufmerksam wurde ließen sie ab und wandten sich zum Gehen, aber nicht ohne dass der Mann noch Silbergreifs Flachmann mir entgegen warf. 5. Kontakt Mehrere Tage später, während der normalen Wachschicht an der Späherkuppe, näherte sich eine Kaldorei, die sich als Eismagierin und Gesandte zur Erforschung der Elementarrisse ausgab. Ich war mir zunächst nicht über ihre Person sicher, da sie sehr anders gekleidet war und das Gesicht verbarg, doch der Vas-Kathul, der hinzu kam, erkannte sie sofort. Wir jagten sie durch halb Westfall und stellten sie schließlich. Dabei erlitt der Vas-Kathul Verbrennungen des Haupthaares, wie Ihr gestern gewiss saht. Zunächst wollte sie sich nicht ergeben darum schlug ich ihr im Kampfe einen Arm ab. Schließlich verschnürten wir sie und brachten sie in den Kerker der Späherkuppe damit sie von Euch alsbald befragt werden konnte. Ich versuchte selbst noch einige Antworten auf meine Fragen zu erhalten, aber diese waren mehr als fragwürdig und verwirrend. Sie sagte, sei sei hinter mir her und dass ich noch ganz allein feststellen würde, dass weder Westfall noch der Orden der rechte Platz für mich wären, doch dass Ihr zunächst weg müsstet, da ich Euch zu sehr verbunden bin. Danach würde ich von ganz allein gehen. Als ich sie nach ihrem Begleiter in Seenhain fragte, antwortete sie, dass ich das gewesen wäre. Ihr Auftraggeber wärt Ihr. Ihre Worte waren, dass ich auch weiterhin einem Ritter dienen könne. Ich beschloss ihren Lügen ein Ende zu bereiten und weihte den Boden unter ihr um sie zu schwächen. Leider habe ich sie unterschätzt wie Battens‘ Tod am nächsten Tage zeigte. Kurz darauf erhielt ich ein Schreiben aus Seenhain dass die Gräber meiner Eltern geschändet worden wären. Als ich einige Tage darauf aufbrechen wollte traf ich in Sturmwind auf Vitnir. Er hatte T gesichtet und war ihr wohl gefolgt und hatte sie gestellt. Er reichte mir ein Amulett, das einst meiner Mutter gehörte sowie einen Leinensack, indem sich zweifellos ihre Gebeine befanden, war das Amulett doch dabei gefunden worden. Sir ich bin kein Narr um nicht zu wissen, dass sie vermutlich selbständig nach Sturmwind gelaufen ist. Ich bat Euch um Zeit um ihr die letzte Ruhe wiedergeben zu können und eventuell Hinweise auf den Verbleib des Restes zu erhalten. Ehe ich jedoch nach Seenhain aufbrechen konnte stellte man mir eine weitere Nachricht zu. Der Inhalt war „Vater und Sohn sind wieder vereint. Lernst du es nie, Veyt?“ 6. Kontakt Wie William gestern schon sagte, trafen wir im Hafen auf T, die nach dem Weg ins Zwergenviertel fragte, sehr wahrscheinlich aber nur dazu diente, um Williams Gesicht zu sehen. Ich erkannte sie zwar und verfolgte sie, verlor sie jedoch in den Kanälen aus den Augen. Ich hatte William gebeten, Stillschweigen über das gestrige Geschehen zu bewahren. Dass er es nicht tat liegt in seiner Sorge über mich und in seinem Pflichtgefühl als Knappe Euch gegenüber begründet. Ich ermahnte ihn aber ebenso, bis auf weiteres nicht allein unterwegs zu sein, was er mir versprach. Sir, es ist meine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Gebeine meiner Familie wieder ruhen können. Jede Hand weniger in Westfall ist ein spürbarer Mangel. Ihr tragt jetzt bereits die Last des Lehens auf den Schultern, wie könnte ich Euch da noch egoistische Sorgen eines Seenhainers aufladen? Darum sah ich davon ab, Euch detailliert über die Geschehnisse in Kenntnis zu setzen. Das, und die Sorge, dass jeder in meiner Nähe zur möglichen Zielscheibe werden könnte. Ich bitte Euch um Vertrauen, dass ich der Situation gewachsen bin und T so bald wie möglich der gerechten Strafe zuführen werde. Ehre und Stärke! V. Matthes Schildknappe Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers